


To Be Alone With You.

by xFatherVIXX



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFatherVIXX/pseuds/xFatherVIXX
Summary: Leo couldn't join his members in the trip, so Ravi decides to stat back.





	1. .1.

**Author's Note:**

> Short story written out of boredom.

VIXX finally got a vacation from their tight schedule. Even though tired, all of them had a sudden increase of energy when they confirmed their vacation. All the members were discussing about where they will go, but Leo as usual,kept quiet.

After dinner, Leo went back to his room, not wanting to hear anymore of his members discussion about the vacation. Not that he hated it but because they were on a specific topic for almost a whole day.

He was lying on his bed, watching a drama. It was quite in the room because Leo watched the drama with earphones on. As he finished the drama, he was preparing to sleep. So he decided to take a shower before going to bed.

After showering, he entered the room with a towel on his shoulder and his hair still wet. He went to get a drink from the fridge, trying to be as quiet as possible because he was afraid that he might be heard by Hakyeon and would be forced to sit along with them.

To his fortune, Hakyeon didn't notice him but Ravi did, but Leo did not know about it. He went back to his room, plopping on his bed with his legs bent at the edge of the bed and his feets still on the ground. He picked the cat plushie on the corner of his bed that Ravi gifted him during his birthday. He hugged it tight, just wanting to stay like that for a moment.

But that moment was immediately disturbed by Ravi entering the room. Leo quickly threw the toy on his bed and sat up, but Ravi saw it all. He sat down on his bed, looking at Leo with a disappointed face.

"Can't you knock the door?"

 

"Sorry." Still not taking his eyes off of Leo.

 

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

 

"Why'd you have to throw the plushie?"

 

"You saw." Leo mumbled.

 

"What?"

 

"N-nothing." Leo said, face flushed in embarrassment.

 

"Hyung."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Do you not want to go anywhere?"

 

"Again. I can't. I have a musical."

 

"So what?"

 

"I don't want to you guys to be held on by me."

 

"But we're okay with it."

 

"I'm not."

 

"*sigh* Hyung, why're you like this?"

 

"Cuz I am. I'm sleepy. Good night."

 

"They're leaving the day after."

 

"Well, that's the day of my musical."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. .2.

The members were already gone by the time Taekwoon woke up. Without much time, he quickly got ready for going to the musical. He still felt sorry for his manager, who was supposed to leave with the others.

As they reached the musical, before getting off the car, Leo insisted his manager to go without him. After lots of confronting, the manger also left him, Leo felt...great. He became very relieved knowing that he was holding no one back.

During the musical, Leo who was originally nervous became more worse after seeing Ravi sitting among the audience. He made a few mistakes but got back on his feet. After the musical, he hurriedly said goodbyes and thank you for your hard works to the staffs and actors, not wanting to be rude, he left a long letter for them.

He got out of the studio and saw many starlights swarming around Ravi. He was dragged inside the crowd by the starlights, they making sure their idol did not get hurt. Leo was made to stand beside Ravi. Ravi knew he was in trouble when he saw Leo angry.

They returned home with Leo dragging Ravi by the wrist. He pushed Ravi in and slammed the door closed and locked it. He glared at Ravi but Ravi couldn't care less.

"I told you to leave without me."

 

"I didn't want to go."

 

"Why?!"

Ravi was surprised at Leo's voice increasing. It's been long since he heard Leo yell.

"I didn't feel like going with them."

 

"Then what?"

Ravi grabbed Leo's waist and brought Leo's body close to his. Leo became flustered with the sudden action but became red upon realizing how close he was to Ravi.

"I wanted to be alone with you."

Before Leo could even say anything, Ravi locked him in a sweet, passionate and live filled kiss. Leo responded back with a low moan. Ravi smirked while kissing. He bit Leo's bottom lips for entrance and Leo gladly allowed. Ravi touched every part of Leo's wet and sweet cave, earning long and low moans from Leo.

Ravi carried Leo to the bedroom and dropped him on the bed. He took his and Leo's jackets off and pulled their shirts off. Leo went through Ravi's toned abs.

"Like it?" Ravi asked with a smirk.

Leo became red but still nodded. Ravi kissed Leo to take his pants off as well as the older's. Leo was panting and drooling after the kiss was broken. After taking out the last article of clothing, that is their underwears, Ravi took out a bottle from the drawer near the bed.

"You knew this was going to happen?" Leo asks in surprise.  
"In case of emergency." Ravi replied.

                                                         No sex scene. Sorry :)

After they had sex, Ravi cleaned the both of them up and pulled the blankets over themselves.They kept on kissing and cuddling till evening when Leo and Ravi felt hungry.

Leo cooked his special ramen for the both of them and they devoured it happily. They went back to the bed to watch a movie and cuddle in the blanket. When Leo was yawning, Ravi closed the laptop and laid Leo down along with himself.

They both cuddled to sleep muttering "I love you" s to each other. After Leo went to sleep, Ravi muttered to himself, "I'm so thankful I decided to be alone with you."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. .3. (Extra)

The members along with their manager, who had missed their flight because Ken and Hyuk taking their time in the toilet had come back home. The opened the door and were greeted by silence. They kept their luggages in one place.

"Woonie?" N called out.

He went into the room and found Leo in Ravi's arm which were tightly wrapped around him. He chuckled and so did the others who were peeking from the behind. Leo who was disturbed by the chuckling understood that it was his members and threw a pillow at them. N dodged it and it hit Ken.

"OW!" 

 

"Shh, Wonshik will get up." N scolded.

 

"No worry, he sleeps like a log." Hongbin stated.

Meanwhile, Leo was trying to get out of Ravi's embrace but the latter wouldn't even budge. Leo sighed and Hyuk decided to step in. He held Ravi's hand and pulled it up allowing Leo to get out. 

Leo found it surprising and thanked Hyuk with a whisper. To replace Leo in Ravi's arm, he put a cat plushie in his arms. He snickered and left the room.

"Hyung, make us ramen."

 

"Okay."

Leo washed his face and got into cooking. Hyuk got changed the earliest and was standing beside Leo, watching him cook.

"Hyogi."

 

"Yes?"

 

"What happened?"

 

"Ah, Ken hyung went to the toilet and took his precious time, so we missed our flight."

 

"Idiot."

 

"Haha, true. But we were assured we could go sometime soon."

 

"When?"

 

"The day after."

 

"Good."

 

"Yep. We can go together and have a good time."

They were in silence for a moment after that until Hyuk spoke.

"Hyung."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Did you both...do it?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Did you guys have sex?"

Leo blushed in pink.

"N-no." Leo lied

 

"Awwww, too bad. I thought I could tease you two about it."

Leo was done cooking and served it. He went to the room to call Ravi. He went close to him and shook him from side to side. Ravi grabbed Leo by the hand and pulled him into his arms.

"Where were you?"

 

"They're back."

 

"For how long have I been asleep!?"

 

"They missed their flight."

 

"What? How?"

 

"I cooked ramen."

 

"I'm coming, you can go ahead."

Before Leo could get up, Ravi kissed him passionately. Leo blushed at the sudden action.

"Cute."

He blushed harder. Ravi got up and went to the bathroom.

"Hyung!" Ken shouted from the living room.

Leo, without gathering his thoughts, went to the join the others. They noticed the obvious color opinion Leo's face and teased him about it. It would go on continuously among themselves but that's how VIXX is.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this and please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Its stupid and its not even edited. Thank you for reading and please comment.


End file.
